1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fenestration products including windows and doors. In particular, the invention is concerned with a fenestration product having a plurality of installation fins rotatably coupled with the mounting surfaces of respective frame members of the product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art fenestration products, such as doors and windows, include a frame having frame members such as head, sill and jambs with each frame member having an installation fin, usually composed of aluminum. One edge of a fin is attached to the exposed surface of a respective frame member. The fin is positioned flush against the frame member and extends toward the inboard side of the product.
In order to install the product in a building opening, the fin is bent so that it extends outwardly from the frame member. The product is then positioned in the building opening from the exterior side. One person must hold the product in place from the outside while a second person shims the product for level and plumb from the interior of the building. The fin is then nailed to the framework surrounding the opening in order to secure the product in place.
The requirement for two people to install a fenestration product represents inefficient use of labor and increases the installation cost of the product.